


Sexy Poses, Wall Slamming and All

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Multi, honestly i dont even know whats going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Chika and You happen to find Riko's yuri stash. Chika thinks it's a good idea to try acting it out.





	Sexy Poses, Wall Slamming and All

Chika is about to call Riko from her balcony to ask if she can copy homework from her, but she stops when she notices something. Riko is sitting on her bed, a peaceful expression on her face as she reads what appears to be a comic. She stays silent, hoping that she won't be noticed. By now she has forgotten about the homework, and she just wants to see the kind of book Riko has. Maybe she'll ask to borrow it when she's finished reading it.

 

Eventually, Riko closes the book and she shoves it in her wardrobe, her cheeks very quickly turning bright pink.

 

Now this is weird.

 

\---

 

“I'll be going to the art gallery with Ruby-chan after school so we can have a look at the new sculptures that just came in, so you can go home by yourself if you want,” Riko informs Chika the next day. Chika nods. The first thought that comes into her mind is that Riko won't be at home, which means Chika can go to her room and she won't notice. She'll bring along You as well, so she won't be the only one to take the blame if they get found out.

 

So once practice ends, Chika grabs You's arm and she asks her to come with her to Riko's house. You is confused, but she happily accepts anyway. What neither of them know is what exactly is in store for them when they get there.

 

“You-chan, over here!” Chika beckons her best friend over to Riko's wardrobe in her room. She flings the door open.

 

“Are you sure we should be going through her stuff? We're invading her privacy-”

 

You is cut off when Chika lets out a squeak as comics fall to the floor.

 

“Chika-chan?!”

 

Chika carefully picks up a book lying at the top of the heap. On the cover of it is a teenage girl pinning another girl to the wall, gazing at her seductively. You stands beside her, her eyebrows raising when she sees the cover. Chika flips the comic open, and the first thing to greet her eyes is a kiss between two girls.

 

“You-chan, we need to show this to everybody else. Y'know, for research puropses.” She coughs loudly, which You takes as a sign that there is _clearly_ more to Chika's plan.

 

Giggling, Chika pulls her phone out of her pocket. You can see that she is temporarily removing Riko from the Aqours group chat so that she wouldn't know a thing. Chika taps out a message, and there's a bleep when she sends it out to everyone. There are immediate replies.

 

\---

 

“ _So_ ,” Chika begins, once all of Aqours (minus Riko) are at her house less than half an hour later, “I think it's time we put on a performance.”

 

Sighing, Dia replies, “Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to tell us this? And where's Riko-san?”

 

“About that...” Chika whips out the comic from behind her back, “You-chan and I made a very interesting discovery at Riko-chan's house.”

 

There's a collective gasp as Chika proudly shows the book to everyone. Dia covers Ruby's eyes, Kanan also covering Hanamaru's. Apparently Yoshiko isn't pure enough to have her eyes covered.

 

“We're gonna act this out!” Chika announces. Dia immediately shows her disapproval.

 

“Something this... lewd?! There's no way we can do this in front of Ruby!”

 

Mari laughs. She's clearly on board with the idea. “C'mon, Dia. It'll be fun!”

 

“Depends on what your idea of fun is,” Dia mumbles.

 

“Don't worry! You-chan and I have already started it off!” Chika holds her hand out to You, who takes it, standing up. Chika clears her throat.

 

“ _Ah, my darling_ ,” Chika whispers in English. Mari is already howling with laughter. “I love you so very much.”

 

She dramatically goes up to You, putting her arm around her waist. Even Kanan is trying to suppress her grin. Chika steps back, her arm still around You, until they are both leaning against the wall.

 

Mari raises her hand. “I'd like to join in! Anybody else?” She looks towards their “audience”. Dia's mouth is hanging open, so shocked that she forgot to cover Ruby's eyes again before their performance started.

 

Of course, Ruby and Hanamaru are too innocent to notice anything wrong with this, so they enthusiastically nod, joining Mari up front. Yoshiko also shrugs and goes along with it.

 

“Kanan? Dia?”

 

There's no way Kanan can say no to Mari, so she joins them too. Dia, however, refuses.

 

“There's no way I'm doing this. And- Ruby?! Why are you-?”

 

Dia can't finish her sentence as Mari pushes her mouth against hers. Kanan also wraps her arms around them, pecking them each on the cheek.

 

Chika looks out of the balcony. From there, she can see Riko sitting at her desk, doing some homework. She'll make sure that Riko will be able to hear them. She winks at You.

 

“Let's continue, shall we?”

 

Suddenly, Chika slams her hand against her bedroom wall, trapping You in front of her. She cups her chin in her left hand, stroking her hair with her right.

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, _darling,_ ” Chika practically shouts. This is acting; it's how the scene goes in the comic, but You can't help but wonder if there are some of Chika's real feelings in there.

 

The rest of the room is in chaos. Kanan, Dia and Mari are loudly kissing each other; Ruby is trying her hardest to be “sexy” based on advice that Mari once gave her (she is getting in strange poses, saying “ehe, ehe.” She's also not as pure as Dia thinks); and Yoshiko and Hanamaru are watching Chika and You's acting with fascination.

 

“Now, will you be mine?” Chika asks, as loud as she can. Without any delay, she's slowly moving in closer to You's lips.

 

However, they are interrupted by a bang as Riko's balcony door slides open.

 

“What are you guys doing?!” She screams, but she freezes when she notices Chika and You acting out that same scene that is in her favourite comic, and the book itself lying on Chika's bed.

 

Everybody abruptly stops what they are doing, turning to face Riko on the other balcony.

 

“We found out your secret, Riko-chan!” Chika exclaims, folding her arms triumphantly.

 

And Riko sinks to the floor in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands.

 

\---

 

The next day, Riko refuses to speak to anyone.

 

Mari approaches Ruby at lunch. “So, you took my advice? I'm proud.”

 

What Ruby doesn't know is that Mari has the entire night recorded on her phone, “sexy” poses, wall slamming and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Eli for making me write this. I regret all of it.
> 
> Also this took me like 20 minutes so of course the writing is bad uh


End file.
